


Re-Writing our lives

by MultiFandomMcFrikinMess



Series: Newsies Hogwarts AU. [6]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Child Abuse, Crutchie and york are brothers, Dont worry its only mentioned, I honestly dont care come fight me if you have a problem, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Other, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, So its kinda fluffy and cute, anygay, but I had to put these in so hey, cause its all about that brotherly love, did I mention York and Crutchie are brothers, you will have to pull these guys from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomMcFrikinMess/pseuds/MultiFandomMcFrikinMess
Summary: Kay so this kinda got away from me a little (A lot it was only meant to be a small little ficlet but imma gonna let it take me places so its now a multi-chapter apparently) but I am going to try to update it. But don't hold your breaths or expect anything any good cause i am VERY good at forgetting and putting things off (which may work in this favour, I am after more likely to write some of this than an essay about depressing poetry). ANYHOW read on. Any constructive criticism is welcome!





	Re-Writing our lives

**Author's Note:**

> Kay so this kinda got away from me a little (A lot it was only meant to be a small little ficlet but imma gonna let it take me places so its now a multi-chapter apparently) but I am going to try to update it. But don't hold your breaths or expect anything any good cause i am VERY good at forgetting and putting things off (which may work in this favour, I am after more likely to write some of this than an essay about depressing poetry). ANYHOW read on. Any constructive criticism is welcome!

 

‘’Okay so I wanna fly’’

York looked over at his brother as he slid down to sit next to him, their backs on the old elm tree that overlooked the great lake.

‘’I’m Sorry? Didn’t you say that after your first and only compulsory flying lesson you were never going to get on a broomstick again? Or am I imagining how you hid behind me when Madam Thropp came to find you as to why you weren’t in your lesson?

‘’that’s in the past now, and I have changed my mind. I am going to learn to fly, and I want you to teach me’’ Crutchie stated, as he stared pensively at the clouds the billowed in the distance, carefully avoiding looking at his mildly confused older sibling.

‘’No’’

At this Crutchies head whipped around faster than a snitch on one of the many speed charms that had been devised over the years, ‘’What!? No. You have to.’’

‘’Oh I have to do I? Since when do you get to tell me what I can and can’t do?’’ York shot back, not missing a beat, but quickly changing his expression from one of mock anger to a playful resignation as he saw the smaller boys face full of regret and already starting to stutter an apology. ‘’I was joking anyway, of course I’ll teach you. But first;’’ York twisted where he sat so he could fully look his sibling in the eye; ‘’You are gonna tell me, one, why the change of heart, two, why you didn’t ask Jack and came to me, and finally also what is bothering you so much recently. Don’t think I haven’t noticed how much you are zoning out and have been lying about how you really feel.’’

‘’I have not been lying’’ Crutchie mumbled, but he knew that even as he said it, his blushing cheeks and drop in gaze gave him away.

The only response he got was a sarcastic ‘’Mhmm’’ as York turned back to his original sitting position and picked up his discarded book he had been reading prior to the interruption he was proud to call his (little) brother.

‘’I have been thinking a lot lately’’

‘’Should I be worried?’’

‘’Shaddup and listen will ya. I was thinking about the legacy of our parents.’’

At this, York’s eyes narrowed and he (once again) twisted to fully face his brother, a look of genuine concern masking his features. ‘’Them, why? And what do you mean about their legacy?

Crutchie took a deep breath before beginning.

‘’As we both well know, they were awful parents. They were terrible flawed people, who didn’t know the difference between hurt and love. Who didn’t know the difference between beating us and caring for us. They cost us so much. Your eye, my leg, any chance at a normal life or even the slightest scrap of a childhood.’’

He paused, taking in a shuddering breath that notified the worried onlooker just how close to tears he was, before steeling his jaw and continuing,

‘’Their legacy is what they did to us. I had thought that once they died we were finally free, but recently I have noticed how they are still taking things from me, and will continue to do so until I beat them. I never wanted to learn to fly because I was too afraid. I didn’t think I would be able to do it, and I thought that I would just fall straight off to my death. Except I didn’t really think that. I just thought I did, so I actually believed that I did. But I didn’t really. Its because I had the mindset that I wasn’t good enough and that I never would be, all thanks to our parents. They engraved into my mind that I would never be anything more that some dumb crip’’ he spat, as if the very word left a bad taste in his mouth. ‘’And I believed them. Deep down I believed them. I told myself I was better than they were, than anything they ever said, but under it all I still believed them. So starting now, I am going to prove them wrong. I am going to the best damn wizard there ever was, and they aren’t going to stop me.’’

‘’So what you are saying is, that as a requiem to our parents, you are effectively going to spit on their graves’’

‘’Yes’’ Crutchie nodded.

‘’So how’s jack?’’

‘’What’’ Crutchie spluttered, taken completely off guard by the seemingly completely random question.

‘’Well if you are going to be the best you can be, and are getting rid of the things dear old mum and dad sometimes literally beat into us, then you are gonna have ta face what is right in front of you. You need to stop being ashamed of yourself and how you feel. And don’t get me wrong, you have started, you have been the most supportive person to Spot and Race, but somehow seem to still deem your feelings unnatural, which to me seems ridiculous.’’ York returned at once.

‘’What exactly are you insinuating? And just how do you know about Spot and Race?’’ Crutchie countered

‘’Don’t play the fool with me brother-of-thine, and don’t change the subject. You are head over heels for Jack, and he is the same with you. Now go do something about it. No-one will think any less of you, the wizarding world moved on from disgracing matters of the heart a very long time ago. Stop pretending that you are still surrounded by muggle ideologies. Cause youse really not.’’

‘’I, ah, have no idea what youre talking about’’ Stuttered Crutchie.

‘’Oh really?’’ York raised his eybrow ‘’So do tell me why you didn’t ask him instead of me’’

Cause youse is family?’’ Crutchie tried,

‘’And Jack isn’t? No you asked me because you are too afraid to get any closer to him because you know if you do your feelings will become know, and you are terrified he wont return them and will shun you for feeling that way. But you also didn’t ask anyone else because you didn’t want him to think that there was anyone better than him in your eyes.’’ Crutchie shifted uncomfortably ‘’ Which obviously only leaves me, as we are brothers anyway. But my guess is you were also going to ask to keep these lessons a secret, as so not to disappoint Jack . Am I right? Crutchie refused to meet his gaze, suddenly very interested in the lapel of his brothers robe. ‘’Well, am I?’’ Still not looking, the younger boy gave an ashamed nod, and felt the back of his neck start to burn under the scrutiny and embarrassment of been seen through. ‘’Now then. We will discuss your warped view on what is right and wrong later. But first, we have brooms to go and get.’’ Both brothers wore matching grins that could shine brighter than the sun as they made their way back to the ancient castle.


End file.
